This invention relates to gun vices or gun holders, more particularly to pre-assembled portable gun holders which may be easily transported and quickly and easily set-up for use and folded for storage and transportation.
To facilitate the proper cleaning and repair of a gun, a gun vice or gun holder is commonly used which holds the gun in a fixed position, thereby allowing the gunsmith or individual working on the gun free use of both hands to perform the desired tasks. Traditionally, these gun vices or gun holders are also rigidly mounted on a stationary support such as a workbench. There is a need, however, for a portable gun vice or gun holder which may be transported by the user to temporary, remote locations such as the open field, target ranges and other similar places away from a gunsmith or home workshop. Prior devices in this field have required the assembly of a variety of components and the attachment of these components to some outside support such as a table or workbench.
The need, therefore, exists for a portable, preassembled gun support or gun vice which may be utilized as a gun holder for working on the gun and which does not require the time-consuming assembly of a variety of components which have been previously disassembled in order to provide for easy transportation of the gun holder, and also which do not require an outside support means. This invention satisfies the need for a portable, preassembled self-contained gun vice or gun holder.
There also exists a need for a portable gun holder which enhances the safety of the user. In the past, gun owners in attempting to clean or repair their guns while in the field have generally held the gun in their lap or grasped it in one hand while working on the gun with their free hand. This practice has lead to numerous accidents. A need, therefore, exists for a safer means for cleaning or repairing a gun which provides the user with free use of both hands.
A further need exists, however, for a portable gun holder which can also be used in connection with the gun owner's permanent work station or work bench, thereby eliminating the need for the gun owner to maintain two separate gun holder systems.